The Dreams of Reality
by Jelisee and Obscene Maureen
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a...rather disturbing dream about Harry Potter. He finds out that he's secretly attracted to the Boy Who Lived. SLASH.
1. Dreaming Draco

**

* * *

**

**Dreams of Reality**

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dreaming Draco**

Draco felt the heat of fiery kisses on his icy chest. He gave a low groan as Cho's kisses started trailing lower and lower down his body. His groin began to burn like that of the kisses, and he felt an exhilarating feeling like none he had ever felt before.

He felt himself melting with pleasure. Draco took a look into the face of the Asian beauty; but instead of seeing Cho Chang, the face he saw was that of a certain raven-haired Gryffindor.

Harry Potter.

* * *

"Arggghhh!" Draco yelled as he woke up, falling off of the side of his bed. His head collided with the lamp by his bed stand, and they both came crashing down as the sound echoed through the Slytherin dormitory.

"Draco?" Goyle's voice from another bed asked as he woke up sleepily, "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I'm fine." Draco lied.

Not only was Draco cursing to himself in pain, he also had the most sickening feeling in his stomach. Harry Potter? He had a dream about Harry Potter? What was wrong with him?

The shock of the dream disturbed him so much that he was unable to go back to sleep, so he quickly brushed his teeth and dressed for the morning, then went down to the Great Hall.

* * *

_Maybe I just something need to eat_, Draco thought to himself in some mediocre attempt at reassurance. _Maybe I'm just delirious because I didn't have dinner last night._

He took a seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall next to Pansy and started reaching for a plate of Yorkshire pudding when Pansy noticed the bump on his head.

"Oh Draco!" Pansy gasped, "What happened to you? Does it hurt, baby? Let me see it—"

Draco rudely brushed Pansy off. "Leave me alone." He snapped.

"But Draco, you've hit your head, does it hurt? How badly? I can fix it—"

Draco slapped away Pansy's hands, which were reaching for the side of his head.

"Damn it girl, would you bug somebody else for a change?"

"Oh, Drakie…that bump must've messed up your brain pretty bad... hey… hey...Why aren't you listening to me!" Pansy nagged.

Draco was definitely not in the mood to hear Pansy's sentimental whining, so he began to tune her out. While Draco twirled his spoon around his pudding, he lifted his head up for a moment. And there he saw a face—the face of Harry Potter, sitting across the Hall at the Gryffindor table.

Draco was stunned. Till that very moment he did not notice the graceful features of the face from his dreams…_WHAT?! What am I thinking? I can't think that HE, Golden Boy, could have graceful features. That bump MUST have really made me go mad. _Draco thought, trying to reason with himself.

Draco stared at Harry Potter across the Great Hall as he wondered what could have caused him to have such a…ridiculous dream in the first place. _Perhaps I was thinking about Cho, and I thought of Harry because Cho and Harry used to be involved with each other. Yes, that must be it_, Draco reasoned, _It must be the reason, I can't possibly be attracted to Potter himself. It's so ridiculous._

However, Draco wasn't a moron, and he knew that he was only trying to lie to himself. "Self-deceiving," Lucius had called it, "It is when those filthy Muggles lie to themselves."

_Shit._


	2. The Breakfast Fiasco

**

* * *

**

**The Dreams of Reality**

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen_

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Breakfast Fiasco**

"Aye, Harry," Ron's voice began.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy seems to be eyeing you from across the table."

Harry looked up, surprised. He glanced across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table, and sure enough, Malfoy was staring at him. Malfoy seemed to notice it too, because he quickly glanced back down at his Yorkshire pudding and began to eat, as if trying to hide something.

"You're right Ron." Harry replied, " Do I have some sort of disfiguration on my face or something?"

"Only its complete hideousness." Ron said, almost seriously.

Both boys then burst into fits of laughter and, for the moment, forgot about Malfoy's staring.

"Ahem."

Both boys turned around and saw Hermione standing by them with a look of slight annoyance on her face. "Now, we have to get ready for Charms with Professor Flitwick, I don't want to risk being late to his class, or we will miss part of the lecture, and I for one couldn't POSSIBLY imagine EVER being late for his class." She said seriously.

Harry and Ron both groaned in protest, but it had become almost habitual for the trio to do such things. Harry and Ron both swung their book bags over their shoulders and started to follow Hermione to the Charms corridor when an all too familiar voice sneered at them.

"Hey Weasley," Malfoy sneered as he walked between Crabbe and Goyle, "why were you staring at me earlier? Did you think my hair was real gold? I knew you were poor, Weasley, but I didn't know you were THAT desperate."

Crabbe and Goyle both chucked as Ron's ears turned bright red.

"Oh fuck off Malfoy. With your narcissistic attitude, you think everyone is staring at you." Hermione said in such a bold way both Harry and Ron, and even she herself was surprised.

Malfoy was taken aback, but only for a second. "Oh look, Weasley, you have your own little bodyguard. Well, from what she's doing, I'm glad you're paying her well, even if it isn't exactly with money."

Both Harry and Hermione quickly seized Ron as he began to make a charge in Malfoy's direction.

"Oh my, Weasel. It seems you have gone rabid. I do suggest you take some medication for that" Draco remarked with a laugh.

Ron stopped charging at Malfoy, and drew up to his full height. "And what," Ron hissed, "do you mean when you say that I'm paying Hermione?"

"Not only do you lack in wealth, but you must also lack in brains as well." Malfoy laughed, "Mudbloods are all little whores, and I'm not surprised if she tries to please you, or Potter, or even both at once!"

Even though Hermione still had a grasp on Ron, Harry snapped. Pulling out his wand, Harry used the Bat-Bogey hex; which Ginny taught him over the summer.

"Vespertilionis Oppugnare!" Harry yelled.

Immediately, dozens and dozens of small bats flew out of the tip of Harry's wand and started attacking Malfoy's face. Malfoy let out a howl and dropped into his knees as more bats continued to fly out of Harry's wand.

"POTTER! STOP THIS INSTANT!" A roaring female voice shouted. Harry turned around and saw a furious looking Professor McGonagall strode towards him.

"Professor, I can explain—"

"Oh no, Potter, I saw it all happen! What kind of stunt are you trying to pull here?" Professor McGonagall shouted loudly.

Meanwhile, Malfoy startled running in a circle. He was flailing his arms and screaming like a little child. When the bats finally diminished, Malfoy fell on the ground, blinking around with a confused look on his face. When he saw Professor McGonagall yell at Harry, a small smile began to spread on his face, but it was quickly abated by McGonagall's next words.

"Detention, the both of you."

"What?" Malfoy sputtered, "What did I do? It was Potter who—"

"I heard it all, Mr. Malfoy. I heard what you were saying to Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley before Mr. Potter attacked you, so don't even try to weasel out of this one." Professor McGonagall then looked at Harry and sighed. "And Mr. Potter, I am surprised at you too, I would have thought you had better control of your anger."

"I'm sorry Professor." Harry said.

"Yes, well, both of you will serve your detentions tonight cleaning up the Hospital wing." At this, Professor McGonagall turned on her heel and walked off, as Malfoy motioned to Crabbe and Goyle to do the same.

* * *

About 10 minutes later, as the trio walked off towards the Charms corridor, Ron began to rant about the breakfast fiasco.

"…as if Harry could have done anything else! Malfoy was being such a prick that I would have been surprised Harry DIDN'T do anything! Yet McGonagall punishes him just for doing what anyone else would have done? I mean, come on, 'or even both at once?' Malfoy has upset me today more than he ever had all these years put together!"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione began, "violence isn't the answer."

"Must you be a hypocrite, Hermione? You've done as much to Malfoy as the rest of us!"

"But have I ever been punished for cursing or hitting Malfoy?" Hermione pointed out.

"No, but that's because McGonagall likes you!"

"No, it's because the only times I've cursed Malfoy were in places where no teacher was in sight. Honestly, Ron, _in the Great Hall, in front of every single teacher?" _Hermione then turned to Harry. "Harry, truth be told—that was the absolute dumbest place you could have made an attack on Malfoy!"

Hermione was right, and both Harry and Ron knew that. Ron started cursing at Malfoy once again, while Harry realized something that both Ron and Hermione didn't notice: _Malfoy had insulted both Ron and Hermione to no ends, but he didn't take a shot at Harry._

_Why?_

* * *

_Mars Explorer- why would draco have a dream about cho of all people? ; update soon!_

**Who else? Malfoy obviously wouldn't dream about a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff, that only leaves in Ravenclaws and Slytherins. Millicent is ugly, and Pansy is just...bleh. So on to the Ravenclaws -- and who is the biggest slut of all the Ravenclaws?**


	3. The Hospital Wing: Bumps and Bruises

**

* * *

**

**The Dreams of Reality**

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Hospital Wing: Bumps and Bruises**

_Humiliated. Angry. Upset._

Those were the words going through the mind of Draco Malfoy as he walked to the Hospital Wing that night.

He acknowledged that he, a Malfoy, suddenly had an unusual admiration for his archenemy.

And what thanks does he get? Oh, gee, a Bat-Bogey hex, a detention, and a good hour or two with the boy whom he views as his arch nemesis.

Damn Society!

Of course, Draco probably deserved it. And why wouldn't he? He basically told Granger that she was a whore who would sleep with two men at once, when she was probably as innocent as any nun. In fact, Draco was already surprised she didn't attack him herself.

Instead, Potter did. Potter wasn't really even insulted, yet he stood up for his friend.

A small smile played on Draco Malfoy's lips.

Perhaps detention with Potter wouldn't be as bad as he originally thought it would be.

* * *

When Draco arrived at the Hospital Wing, he noticed that Harry was already there, and Madam Pomfrey was instructing him what to do.

"Oh, Mr. Malfoy, come in." Madam Pomfrey said. "I was showing Mr. Potter how to scrub the bedpans; which might I add, shall be your task for the next two hours."

"Oh, but it will only take a minute." Draco replied cheerfully.

"Oh, but it won't." Madam Pomfrey replied, imitating Draco's cheerfulness.

"Oh, but it will."

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't recall you ever having detention in the Hospital Wing; nor have you done other sorts of manual labor during detention. Here we perform our tasks manually, WITHOUT MAGIC."

"WHAT?" Draco bellowed. "You want me, Draco Malfoy, to scrub those filthy, disgusting bedpans with MY OWN BARE HANDS?"

Potter gave a small chuckle in the background, while Madam Pomfrey looked amused.

"Why, we certainly wouldn't make you clean the bedpans with your own bare hands…"

"I shall hope not…"

"You use this." Madam Pomfrey tossed him a sponge.

Draco stared in horror from the sponge to the bedpans, then back again.

"But why not use magic?" He said, now disturbed to the point his voice was a high-pitched shriek. "Magic is even cleaner! Why do we need to go through all this trouble?"

"And that, my dear, is why we call it detention. Potter will show you how; I've instructed him. As for me, I will quickly flee to the Staff's Lounge. Tuesday is Karaoke night." With that, Madam Pomfrey slammed the door behind her.

Draco stared open-mouthed at the doorway for about 20 seconds of complete silence, before it was interrupted by Potter himself.

"Well let's get to it…Malfoy." Harry said with a smirk on his face. Harry knew that Draco had probably never done any non-magical chore in his life.

"Um…now Potter, I have a better idea: why don't you just do the chores yourself? I, for one, have better use of my time. Besides, you're probably well suited for chores: you have already been the lowly servant for those Muggle filth whom you live with. I bet you didn't even need Madam Pomfrey's instruction." Draco knew that was mean, but no way was he going to let Potter know that Draco really liked him.

"Shut up." Harry replied.

"I—" Draco decided it was better if he didn't say anything, so he quieted down.

"You were the one who got me into this mess, anyway."

"What? How so?"

"You provoked me. If it weren't for your insults to Ron and Hermione, I wouldn't have snapped!"

"But I didn't even insult you!" Draco yelled back.

"And why is that?"

"I—well—" Draco began.

"Yes?"

"I couldn't think of anything to say, so I picked on Weasley and Granger instead!" Draco lied.

"You're a prick, Malfoy."

"Now wait just a minute here—"

"You're a prick—an arrogant, selfish little prick who has nothing better to do than to pick on me and my friends!" Harry took out his wand, and pointed it at Draco's forehead. "And you know what? I've had it. I've had it for the past year, for the past five years, and you've gotten down to my last nerve. I've stood up to Voldemort several times, and its time that I stand up to you. And like Hermione said earlier today, there is a right time and a wrong time to use violence. Since Madam Pomfrey left, I'd say that this is the right time." Harry said, gritting his teeth.

"Hey!" Draco whipped out his wand from under his robes as well. "Have you gone mad?"

"You're the one who's been crazy all this time." Harry snapped back.

Then to Draco's shock, Harry raised his wand and pointed directly at Draco for the second time that day.

"Reducto!" Harry boomed.

Draco instantly felt an extreme pain hit him in the stomach, as if he were punched. Gasping, he pointed his wand back at Harry. "Petrificus Totalus!"

A beam of light headed straight for Harry, but Harry quickly dodged it as the spell hit one of the hospital wing drawers.

Harry pointed his wand back at Draco. "Stupefy!"

Imitating what Harry did before, Draco dove to the side as he avoided the beam of red light that narrowly missed his shoulder. "Colloportus!" Draco yelled as he pointed his wand back towards Harry.

Unfortunately, Draco then remembered what that spell did.

He then dove for cover, crashing face-first into the floor as Harry, drawn up into the air by the spell, was hurled towards him. Luckily for Draco, Harry sailed over him by about 4 inches, and they both crashed into the opposite walls of the Hospital Wing.

Even though both boys were badly hurt, they directed their wands towards each other again.

"Expelliarmus!" Both cried at the same time. Harry's wand flew up onto the top of one of the shelves, while Draco's wand landed under a bed.

Thinking that the fight was over, Draco put both hands on his knees and took a deep breath, winded, when—

"ARGHHHHHH!"

Harry charged headfirst into Draco, and both boys crashed backwards into a large medicine cabinet. Draco let out a groan of pain as his back slammed into the metal panel of the cabinet. Draco then kneed Harry as hard as he could in the stomach.

_He will DEFINITELY be feeling that tomorrow._ Draco thought, and then winced when he straightened his back. _And so shall I._

Harry then grabbed Draco by the shoulders and threw him backwards into the center of the room. Draco tripped as he fell backwards, and crashed onto one of the hospital beds.

He then saw the glimmer of his wand from under the bed. _Aha! I can definitely beat Harry if I have my wand, because he's unarmed. _Harry noticed it too, and as Draco dove for the wand, Harry climbed over the next bed.

When Draco grabbed his wand, he felt Harry's hand grip his wrist, so Draco himself wasn't able to use the wand. Harry's fingers then began attempting to pry Draco's wand away from his hand.

"Let go!" Draco hollered.

"No!"

"Let…GO!" With his left hand outstretched, Draco reached for Harry's face, and grabbed Harry's glasses. Draco successfully pulled the glasses off of the other boy's face, so Harry would no longer be able to see clearly.

Harry still maintained a firm hold on the wand in Draco's hand, and Harry tried to yank the wand out as hard as he could. When Draco wouldn't let go of it, Harry lifted his foot up to Draco's arm, and tried to press Draco's arm back, so Harry himself could have a complete hold of the wand.

"You know…" Draco yelped as Harry's shoe pressed painfully into his arm, "if somebody walked into the room…right…now, we'd look pretty…stupid." He said, straining as they both wrestled over the wand.

Harry suddenly stopped straining, and Draco, surprised, noticed that Harry's eyes were opened wide.

As Draco started to wonder why Harry stopped wrestling the wand from his hand, Harry quickly pushed the blonde boy off the bed.

"Hey, what's the big idea—" Draco began, when Harry reached for his glasses, got up, and hurried right out of the Hospital Wing.

BANG! The door slammed behind him, leaving Draco alone in the Hospital Wing.

* * *

Draco blinked.

_What the hell was that?_

Draco blinked again, not knowing why Harry Potter just fled. He started to climb off the floor himself, when he winced as a sharp pain shot up his stomach.

_So I was right. Not only will I feel that tomorrow, but I'm feeling it already._

Then another thought crossed Draco's mind.

"HEY!" He yelled towards the empty corridor, "WE HAVEN'T CLEANED THE BEDPANS YET!"

* * *

**Mini Author's Note: (Not by me, by your less-important, second class author, Obcene Maureen :P - Jelisee)**

Now I'm oh so sorry we haven't been able to update in a couple days (no big deal I hope?) Now if you have any questions about using Cho Chang, and yes there has been some, please refer to the authors note in Chapter Two. Oh and I'm Obscene Maureen to all of you. I really shouldn't be doing an Authors Note since I'm barely an author. So yes this is my random babbling, hope you enjoy the story and G'day. Oh and review


	4. The M Word, MARGARITAS!

**

* * *

**

The Dreams of Reality

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen

* * *

_

**Chapter 4: The "M" word...MARGARITAS!**

Harry didn't stop running until he reached the Gryffindor tower. He sank back onto the wall behind him, panting.

That did not happen, he thought to himself. No fucking WAY did that happen. He did NOT just get a boner when he was wrestling with Malfoy…that's just WRONG, and in many more ways than one.

"Well?" A female voice asked.

Harry jumped, and glanced up, relieved to find out that the speaker was just the Fat Lady.

"Well?" She asked again.

"Well what?"

"Are you going to give me the password or not?" She asked, irritated. "Look, I'm not going to stay here and wait patiently, for whenever you're ready. If you don't want to come inside, I won't just stay around, waiting for you to—"

"Okay, okay." Harry grumbled. "The password is Marigold Maiden."

Satisfied with the answer, the Fat Lady swung the portrait open, and Harry climbed inside, and went straight to the 6th year's boy's dormitory.

Inside, Harry began to rationalize with himself as he paced back and forth across the room.

_I must be under a spell, _Harry thought._ Either that, or I'm going fucking crazy. But then again those eyes--WAIT...NO NO NO, STOP RIGHT THERE HARRY. Were you just admiring his EYES?!_

Then Harry had congured up the image of Draco. His blond hair, pale skin, and most hypnotizing silver-gray eyes. It had become too much for Harry to bear.

Though every fiber in Harry's being was yelling at him to have some self-control, he just couldn't do it. He felt his groin burn with an all-too-familiar sensation.

Hornyness.

When Harry reached his bed he closed the curtains and did a locking spell on the drapes. He definitely didn't want to be caught in that particular situation. He pressed his lips together as his heart beat quickly—obviously he jacked off before, but never thinking about a specific person.

Harry quickly kicked off his shoes, and lifted his robe up over his waist. He pulled out his tackle, and remembered a piece of advice Ron once gave him, 2 years ago.

"_Hey, if you use your left hand, it feels like somebody else." Ron had whispered during one boring day of History of Magic._

"_Huh?" Harry had replied._

"_When you…you know…" Ron whispered._

"_When I…what?"_

"_When you wank off, you prick. If you use your left hand, your thumb will be facing in the opposite direction, so it would feel like, 'omigod, it's someone else's right hand'!"_

_Harry and Ron had both burst into giggles._

Oddly, Harry forgot about that event until just a minute ago. He then glanced at both of his hands, and then down at his tackle.

_It feels like somebody else, eh?_

The room was already dark—it was probably 8pm, and everyone else was having dinner. Harry imagined a dark form of Draco Malfoy lying next to him on the bed.

Gently, Harry stroked his member once, twice, three times with his left index finger, imagining that it was Draco Malfoy who did so. Harry felt his member get higher, and he gently rubbed the tip of his cock.

As his erection grew to the point it reached approximately a 120 degree angle, Harry made his left hand into a fist, and began to rub his hand up and down over his pecker.

_Holy shit, it does feel like somebody else_, Harry thought.

Harry began to pump his hand faster and faster, as he felt his erection grow longer and higher. With his eyes closed, he imagined Draco's slender, white fingers grip Harry's cock, as if Draco was really the one giving Harry that feeling of exhilaration.

Harry tilted his chin upwards, and looked at the ceiling while his fist kept pumping…up and down…up and down…

He gave a grunt when he finally came, and he opened his eyes as he saw his own seed pour out onto the bed sheets. Quickly, he did a cleaning spell, and the spills immediately disappeared.

That was also a lesson that George Weasley taught him, back when he was a third year.

_"Harry, why are you spending so much time in the bathroom?" George had asked, 3 years ago._

_"Oh, I was…um…just doing number two." Harry had lied, "Sorry it took so long."_

_George indicated him to lean forward, and then whispered in his ear, "You don't have to jack off in secret, you know. You can always close the drapes in your bedroom._ As a wizard, you can use a cleaning spell." And Harry took his advice.

Masturbation was something that all boys did, it was like something they all acknowledged and would admit to. Among the girls, masturbation was a much more touchy subject that only Lavender would openly admit to doing. As for Hermione, her face would flush red and she'd dive further into a book when the "M word" was mentioned.

Harry then stretched on his bed and but his arms behind his head, staring up at the ceiling.

_Strange,_ he mused, _why am I so attracted to Malfoy? Er…Draco. Come to think of it, Draco was a great name. He could say it all day. Draco, Draco, Draco._

_Draco._

Harry then bolted out of his bed. Shit, he left Draco in the Hospital Wing during detention!

* * *

Harry then dashed down the stairs of the boy's dormitory, and swung the portrait open. He ran down the steps of the Gryffindor tower as he heard the Fat Lady yell at him ("Come in and stay in if you want, but for crying out loud, stop moving back and forth!") and made a mad dash for the Hospital Wing. 

Finally opening the door to the Hospital Wing and slamming it behind him, Harry leaned his back against the wall, gasping for breath. He then glanced around, and noticed something that made his mouth drop wide open.

There was Draco Malfoy standing at the sink. Wearing an apron. Up to his elbows in murky dish water.

Draco noticed him too, and said in an annoyed tone, "well, are you going to help me, or shall I tell Pomfrey that you refused to cooperate and left me to deal with this—rubbish—all by myself?"

"Sorry." Harry grunted, as he then walked up to Draco and took a long look at what Draco was doing. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm washing the bedpans." Draco said, indignantly.

Harry held up the bottle that Draco was using. "with Mrs. Marquez's Magical Margarita Mix? Draco, that's for drinks, not for washing things!"

Draco's pale face turned slightly pink, but he pretended not to be embarrassed. "How was I supposed to know that Madam Pomfrey kept margarita mix in the SINK CABINET?"

"Pomfrey's a drunkard, and you know it."

Draco chuckled, which made Harry a bit astonished._ Well, Harry, what did you expect? _Harry told himself_; you made a joke, he laughed, and that's what happens when you remove a hate barrier from someone, you idiot._

"Here," Harry then said, "I'll help you." Harry bent down to look under the sink cabinet. If he had eyes at the back of his head, he would have noticed Draco Malfoy peering intently at his ass. But like most others, Harry did not have eyes at the back of his head, and straightened back up after he grabbed a bottle of real detergent.

"Now Draco, THIS is detergent." Harry smirked as he pointed to a bottle of Mystical Wands Washing Soap. "Ok so let's get to it…I guess." Harry said faintly.

"Whatever." Draco mumbled as he grabbed the detergent. He squirted it over the dirty bedpans, and both boys began to scrub.

They started out scrubbing in complete silence. Harry noticed something about Draco. Draco had an unusual look on his face—of normality. His face lacked the usual menace and growl, and Draco looked somewhat…human? _Strange—I wonder what changed Draco_, Harry thought. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when Draco then spoke.

"Since when did you start calling me Draco?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh—since now, I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth."

"Huh." Draco uttered, as Harry finished cleaning off the first bedpan, and started working on a second. "I think you started today, when you just came in."

Harry paused. "Oh yeah. Say—lets do this, I'll do the washing, you just have to get a towel and dry the clean bedpans."

"Okay," Draco said in a grateful tone. He opened the top cabinet and got out a towel, and started drying the wet bedpans. "So if you call me Draco, should I call you Harry?"

"Sure."

"Okay…I guess I will." Draco said. "Um…Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"What were we fighting about earlier, anyway?"

"I don't remember…I think I just got really mad, about what you said to Ron and Hermione. They're my best friends, after all."

"But like I said earlier today, I didn't insult you!"

"Maybe not, but I care about my friends." Harry then handed Draco another wet bedpan, which Draco started to dry in an almost mechanical motion.

"Why?"

"Why would I care about my friends?"

"No, why do you hang out with Weasel and the Mud…Weasley and Granger?" Draco said, catching himself quickly.

"Because they're my friends, and I value my friendship. Ron's a fun person, and he has a great personality. As for Hermione, she is intelligent and kind, and they're both the best friends I could ever ask for."

"Wow," was all Draco had to say to that. _He's probably surprised_, Harry told himself, _he's still taking it all in._

Before long, all the bedpans were scrubbed and dried, and both Harry and Draco were leaving for their own separate headquarters.

"Harry?" Draco said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hello, this is Jelisee, and I hope you like the fanfic so far. Both Maureen and I had a great time writing it; Maureen is the queen of smut, she "couldn't wait!" for the "masturbation chapter". Yet it was funny how she couldn't write it...she's just being Maureen. 


	5. Deja Vu Dream Number Two

**

* * *

**

Dreams of Reality

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen

* * *

_

**Chapter 5: Deja Vu, Dream Number Two**

Draco had just left the Hospital Wing. _What had just happened? _Draco pondered this as he walked down to the Slytherin dungeons, skipping his dinner.

By the time he had entered the Common Room, Draco's mind was strained by his thoughts.

_Why would Harry run off, then come back 15 minutes later? He is usually the responsible one. I've always known he MUST have some sort of personality disorder_.

Draco chuckled at this thought.

He decided to rest a bit in the Common Room before going to his dormitory. The fire still had a few embers of life and it seemed very comforting to him.

_Comfort._

That definitely wasn't a feeling he had felt in awhile.

Draco chose the most comfy sofa in the whole room and laid down. Soon he felt drowsy and almost immediately felt his eyelids grow heavy. He felt himself slowly slide out of the state of consciousness and into the mystical world of sleep.

* * *

_Draco saw HIM. Standing so close to him, in fact, that Draco could feel the hot breath on his cheeks. _

_Draco felt an inexplicable feeling over come him. The very presence of this being across from him made Draco go __mad with desire._

_It became too much for him; Draco quickly stepped forward, took the boy by the waist and brought him in for an earth-shattering kiss. _

_Draco felt a wave of relief come over him._

_But then, the boy started to swiftly back away. "WAIT! Don't go!", Draco yelled. The mystery boy didn't seem to hear him. And before he, the boy disappeared Draco saw a glimpse of the boy's face._

_The blond-haired boy saw only one thing: a lightning bolt shaped scar.

* * *

_

Draco awoke with a gasp. "What the fuck was that" Draco said while taking a deep breath.

Draco then realized that he was still in the Slytherin Common Room and that it was very late. He groggily got up and dragged himself to his bed.

"I fucking hate dreams." He huffed.

The next morning, Draco was in his normal bitchy mood. Not only was he having dreams about his enemy, he spent half the night sleeping on a couch (which really left a pain in his back).

Though Draco did not want to go down to breakfast and deal with Pansy's griping, Crabbe and Goyle's grunting, and Blaise's sulking, he ended up sitting down at their table, and he had to deal with just that.

However, he definitely didn't want to deal with seeing Harry Potter. After all, he liked the boy, but he didn't think Harry returned his...love.

"Hopefully I wont stare at him this time." Draco told himself for reassurance.

Draco silently tore apart his fried eggs while trying to ignore the incessant babbling of his House mates. As much as he tried, Draco found it very hard to not look at Harry.

_Fuck it._

He looked up to see search for Harry's face, and noticed Harry chatting with Weasley and Granger, as usual.

_I must talk to him about last night_, Draco thought to himself as he started to rise from his chair.

Then he saw Harry get up and leave towards the exit of the Dining Hall.

_I WILL get to the bottom of this. I will learn why he ran away, and I will learn why he came back.

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** 3 cheers for Maureen! She was the one who wrote this ENTIRE chapter. Normally, I'd write the main stuff, and she'd add in a bit of dialogue here and there, while I did the main editing and uploading. Not this time, she wrote the entire chapter by herself, while I just uploaded and tweaked it a little. This is HER chapter. Bloody Hell, I didn't even do the plot for this chapter.-_**Jelisee.**_


	6. The Pitter Patter of the Falling Rain

* * *

**The Dreams of Reality**

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: The Pitter Patter of the Falling Rain**

"Hey mate, how was detention?" Ron asked Harry on that Wednesday morning.

"Oh, it was…"

"Don't tell me, let me guess!" Ron exclaimed.

"Okay…"

"Did you two argue?"

"Well…yeah…"

"Did you two fight?"

"Yes, but…"

"Who won?"

"Ron, stop it!" Harry exclaimed in an annoyed tone. "Let me finish, will you?"

"Exactly, Ron, be quiet." Hermione chimed in, "You can't get Harry to answer by interrogating him."

"I wasn't!" This time it was Ron that was annoyed.

Ignoring Ron, Hermione turned back to Harry. "So, what did happen?"

For some reason, Harry felt that the second part of detention should be kept a secret. He then told his two best friends about the events leading up to the fight, and then gave a brief description of the fight itself, though leaving out the obvious important parts of it.

"What a brawl!" Ron exclaimed in amazement after he heard Harry's side of the account. "Did you make him bleed? You should have aimed for his eyes!"

"Oh, stop it, Ron." Hermione snapped, though she looked amused as well. "DID you make him bleed?"

"Um, I don't know. Listen, I have to go now," Harry lied, "I forgot my textbook for Care of Magical Creatures in my dormitory, and I need to retrieve it."

Harry quickly excused himself and started to run out of the Great Hall, while Ron and Hermione then stared at each other, bewildered.

"I didn't even know we had a textbook for Care of Magical Creatures this year." Ron said.

"We don't." Hermione said, rolling her eyes. "Honestly, Ron…"

"But then why is Harry hiding something from us?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, turning her head towards the corridors, which Harry ran to. "Whatever it is, he doesn't want us to find out."

* * *

The reason Harry quickly fled was because he suddenly realized something: _Why had Draco been staring at him the morning before? And why was Draco acting so nice to him, all of a sudden?_

Harry's eyes widened. _Could it be? Could Draco Malfoy actually like him?_ Harry knew that he suddenly had feelings for Draco as well. _But what if Draco Malfoy wasn't gay?_

_Oh, but he is._ A voice in his head said in a humorous tone.

_Says who?_ Harry argued back to his head.

_Oh, come on._ The voice in Harry's head replied. _What sort of gay-dar do you have? To me, he screams QUEER! QUEER! QUEER!_

_How? He even went to the Yule Ball with Pansy Parkinson!_

_Boy, you can be so ignorant sometimes. The way he never really cares about girls. Don't you see how Pansy Parkinson irritates him? Listen to me, Harry, he's gay. And he likes you_. The voice in Harry's head responded.

_But I don't know how to confront him._ Harry argued back to his mind, _back in 5th year, Cho was the one who came up to me and kissed me. I don't know how to ask him, even if he does like me. What can I do?_

The voice in Harry's head no longer responded, and Harry stood there in the empty corridor, helpless. No way could he confront Draco Malfoy directly, he was too shy to do that. He had to contact Draco indirectly…

An idea came to Harry's head, and he quickly grabbed his quill and a piece of parchment from his book bag.

_I can write a letter! That way, if I chicken out, it's too late because Draco already received it!_

Harry then hurried into the library. He had to hurry, because the Care of Magical Creatures lesson will start in just 15 minutes. Draco was in that class with him, and that was where Harry could hand Draco the letter. Harry dipped the tip of his quill into the inkpot, and began to write.

_Dear Draco_. Those were the first words Harry put on the paper. _Was it too sentimental? Should he just write "hey Draco"?_ _But then again, he was going to tell Draco how much he liked him_. Harry decided to keep the greeting, and proceeded to write the rest of the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I bet you want an explanation for my behavior in detention last night. Though I can't go into the graphic details, it was because of you. Not just because of the fight. It is just that…I believe I have developed feelings for you. I like you. I really do. If this disgusts you, pretend you never read this letter, and forget it. But if you do like me back, tell me. I'm not the type of person who would confront another about something like this, so please, PLEASE understand that its hard for me to even write this._

_P. S. If this disgusts you and you will ignore me for the rest of your life, I understand. I just had to get it out._

-Harry

Harry then looked over his letter, reading and re-reading it three or four times. Satisfied with the finished product, Harry quickly put everything in his book bag and headed to Care of Magical Creatures.

During the class, Harry couldn't stop thinking about the letter. He sat through Hagrid's lecture without taking in a single word that Hagrid said. Occasionally, he would quickly glance at the back of Draco's head, and then look back down at his book bag where the letter was concealed.

* * *

About two hours later the class finally ended and the students started to leave the classroom. Harry noticed Draco start to hurry out of the door, and quickly ran up to catch up.

"DRACO! WAIT!"

Draco heard the voice call to him. _It must be Potter._ Draco thought silently to himself. Draco didn't want to see Harry that day, especially having another lusty dream about the raven-haired boy.

"DRACO!" Harry yelled again.

Draco still pretended not to hear him, and started walking off at a fast pace. _Where the bloody hell are Crabbe and Goyle? If they were here, they could block Harry's path!_

"DRACO! STOP, PLEASE!" Harry yelled for the third time.

This time, Draco stopped. _Why is Potter so desperate to talk to me? I guess it wouldn't hurt for me to talk to him._ Draco then turned around, and soon Harry Potter caught up to him.

"Po…Harry?" Draco asked, catching himself. First names, Draco remembered, we're on first name terms now.

"Draco, I need to give you something." Harry quickly dug through his book bag, and then handed Draco a folded piece of parchment. "Just—just read it, okay? And if you don't want to talk to me afterwards, I understand." Harry then quickly backed away and then disappeared as he turned at the end of the corridor.

* * *

Harry quickly walked off. As he turned the corner, he began to run—in order to get a far distance away from Draco by the time Draco read the letter.Harry didn't stop running until he reached the Quidditch field; gasping for air. 

_What if Draco Malfoy didn't like him back? What then? How will Malfoy then react to him?_ Harry began to think of excuses he would say if Draco didn't return Harry's feelings.

_He could tell Malfoy that it was a prank Ron made him go along with._

_He could tell Malfoy that he had been put under the Imperial Curse._

_He could tell Malfoy that he meant to give him a different letter, but Ron switched it as a prank._

Harry even considered telling Malfoy that it was really Professor Flitwick who drank Polyjuice potion, took the form of Harry, and used it to declare his true undying love for the blond boy without getting arrested for statutory rape if they "got it on", but Harry mentally crossed out that idea because of its absurdity.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by a droplet of water that hit his nose. He then looked up into the sky and took notice of the dark cumulus clouds.

Rain.

Harry then plopped himself on the ground and stared hard at the floor beneath him. "Drown me; drown me for all I care." Harry whispered to the soft blades of grass under his feet. He then lifted his face back to the sky. "MY HEART HAS BEEN TORN, ANYWAY!"

As Harry shouted this, a flash of lightning pierced through the sky, followed by a roar of thunder. In just an instant, the rain began to pour.

Draco must hate me. He must despise me. Harry thought as hot tears stung his eyes. It was foolish. The whole idea was foolish. The letter was foolish.

"Har…Harry?" A male voice asked. Draco's voice.

Harry turned around. When he saw who it was, he quickly stood up and faced the blond. Immediately, the earlier excuses he made up returned to his head. Would Draco believe it was all a dare?

"Draco…I can explain—" Harry began.

His words, however, were cut off when Draco took thee long strides up to Harry and silenced Harry's words—by pressing his own lips to that of the raven-haired boy.

Harry's surprise was only momentary. He closed his eyes and gave a soft sigh, opening his mouth.

The rain was still beating down on the Quidditch field. The icy wind was still whipping at the green blades of grass. In the center of the Quidditch field stood Harry Potter, drenched and shivering in the rain as he left Draco's tongue explore the inside of his mouth.

But nobody in their right mind would say that Harry Potter felt cold.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorrrrrry it took so long to post. My mother wouldn't let me on the computer because she claimed I spent too much time talking to Maureen over the fanfic because we'd right it while discussing each paragraph.-_Jelisee_


	7. Seeing Red

**The Dreams of Reality**

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seeing Red**

Draco shivered when he finally pulled himself away from Harry.

"Harry…"

"Hm?"

"If we stay out here, we'll catch pneumonia." Draco said through chattering teeth. Or worse, we'll get caught ourselves."

"You're right, but where can we go?"

Draco bit his lip in thought before his silver-gray eyes lit up with an idea. He then grabbed Harry Potter by the arm, and led him back into the castle.

"Where are we heading?" Harry asked, as Draco took him back through the Charms corridors.

"You'll see, its somewhere where we can finally be alone."

Harry must have decided not to question Draco's motives, because they soon reached the destination, which Draco was seeking.

The Prefect's bathroom.

"Dragon Dung." Draco said, and the door quickly responded to the password by unlatching its lock. Though Draco was so nervous his very fingers were shaking, he then spoke to Harry in an etiquette way after they both stepped inside.

* * *

"Wow. A bathroom? I'm so lucky to have a romantic boy such as yourself, Draco." Harry teased. 

"What made you think Malfoys were romantic?"

"Good point."

"I guess we're alone now." Draco said, as he looked at the surroundings.

Draco moved both his arms against the wall, cornering Harry Potter.

"Now, I've been wondering since yesterday, where and why did you run off during detention?"

Harry glanced back at Draco shyly with such a boyish feature on his face that Draco took a step back.

_God is he beautiful._ It was as if Fate brought them together at last.

In an almost aggressive way, Draco seized Harry and pressed his lips to that of the other's. Draco felt complete ecstasy take over his body. In a strange way, Draco knew Harry felt the same.

Draco felt Harry's hands reach up his back, while Harry also responded by slipping his tongue into Draco's mouth.

After a moment, both boys separated to catch their breath, and Harry had a mischievous look on his face.

"Let's say we take use of our surrounding." Harry said with a small grin.

"Huh?"

"I mean, let's make use of the things in this bathroom." Saying this, Harry grabbed the collar of Draco's robes and led him up to the bathtub. Sticking one foot into the bathtub itself, Harry pressed the plug in place. He then swung his foot out of the large bathtub and opened one, two, three of the faucets with his right hand.

Draco finally caught on to what Harry was doing. "You rascal…"

Harry grinned and swung his arms around Draco's neck. Draco was surprised by Harry Potter's sudden boldness.

"Since when have you been so aggressive at what you do?" Draco asked him.

"Since I wrote that letter an hour ago. I now feel like I can do anything." Harry replied cheerfully.

Draco realized that it made sense, and gave Harry another quick kiss onto his lips. "But you never answered my earlier question."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Question?"

"Why you suddenly fled from detention."

Harry snickered. "I went to jack off." He said.

Draco was taken back by Harry's matter-of-fact reply. "Wow, you really MUST have been made bold by that letter."

Harry laughed.

After another kiss, Harry heaved himself backward, grabbed onto the collar of Draco's robes, and both of them tumbled backwards into the now filled bathtub of perfumed bubbles.

"Oh!" Draco gasped as a wave of water crashed over his head, and he started to cough up water.

"Are you alright?" Harry said.

"I—yeah." Draco answered. "Yes, I am."

Draco started to take off his robes, since they were soaked with bubbles. The foamy bubbles were so thick that nothing could be seen, anyway. Meanwhile, Harry did the same thing.

Once both boys completely undressed, Draco leaned back and sighed as he felt small bubbles tickle at the back of his neck. He swished his hand around in the water, and gave a smile of complete satisfaction.

"Draco?"

"Hm?"

Draco turned around, only to see Harry reach for him and give him another kiss. Draco responded by kissing Harry back, and he slid his hand down Harry's back until it came to a rest at the curve of Harry's buttocks.

Harry made a sharp intake of breath. "Draco, do you love me?"

"How could I not?"

"Because," Harry said, as he then adjusted his position in the tub so that he was sitting on his feet, "I want us to take it to another level."

"I do too." Draco whispered, and started to put his hand towards Harry's face, when he heard sounds of footsteps.

"WHAT'S THAT?" Draco said loudly.

Harry gulped. "I think—I think that someone's coming into the bathroom!"

"Then hide!"

"Why me?"

"Because I'm a prefect, people would expect me to be here! But you're not, you have to hide!"

"Where to?" Harry paled.

Just as the door started to swing open, Draco grabbed Harry by the head, and pushed him under the surface of the water.

* * *

In burst Ronald Weasley, holding onto his stomach. He ran up to the toilet and threw up, while unpleasant noises came from the globs of food coming from his throat. Weasley then took a few gasps of air, and heaved again. After about 7 seconds, he put his hands on his knees, gasping. 

"Ahem." Draco coughed.

Weasley turned towards the sound, and jumped when he saw Draco Malfoy in the bathtub, in the dense foam of bubbles.

"Do you mind?" Draco said indignantly.

"No." Weasley replied, flushing red. "Sorry, Malfoy. I—I accidentally ate a battery acid flavored Bertie Botts, and the door to the Prefect's Bathroom wasn't locked—"

"Get out!" Draco yelled. _Damn it, the world would be better off without people like the Weasleys._

"All right, all right." Ron said, "By golly, you don't have to be so upset, I just—"

Just then, Draco felt a large bubble rise up from the surface of the water; Harry had coughed.

_Whooosh_. Harry quickly shot back out of the water, gasping for breath. Draco watched him, and the turned back to Weasley, who was staring in shock.

_He was in a bathtub with Harry Potter._

_They were naked._

_Ron was watching them._

_Fuck._

"Oh my…" Ron began. "Please, PLEASE tell me you were trying to drown him, Malfoy. Oh fuck, oh..."

"Ron, its not what you think!" Harry yelled.

"I can not believe you." Ron spat. Draco noticed that Ron's eyes began to get blurry. Ron turned around and fled out of the Prefect's bathroom.

"Oh fuck." Harry groaned as he put his hands to his face.

"That prick, he shouldn't have burst in on us!" Draco said angrily.

"Draco, you have to understand that Ron is my best friend and that I do care for him. Please, keep whatever banter you have to yourself" Harry replied in a calm voice.

"Harry, it's okay." Draco said, making a lousy attempt to assure his friend.

"No—no it's not." Harry kept his hands to his face, while Draco didn't know what to do.

Instead, Draco quickly got out of the tub and dressed, leaving Harry in the bathroom.

* * *

_That just ruined everything._ Draco thought to himself. 

As Draco descended down the steps of the staircase, he heard sniffling in the corner. He leaned over the side of the banister, and noticed Weasley huddled with his face to his knees, sobbing.

"Weasley? You're upset too? What's gotten into both you and Harry!"

Ronald Weasley turned his eyes towards Draco, and Draco took a step back. Weasley's eyes were red, swollen, and…angry.

"You bastard." Weasley whispered to Draco. "You bastard, what the hell did you do to my friend!"

"I didn't do ANYTHING to Harry!" Draco yelled back.

"Oh, so you're calling him by his first name now? I bet you put him under the Imperius Curse!"

"Weasley, damn it, I haven't done anything! I wouldn't!"

"Liar!"

The next feeling Draco had was of himself being physically punched in the jaw.

_And it hurt._

Draco stumbled backwards, and Weasley moved up towards him, with his fist raised.

"Look," Draco said desperately, "I didn't do ANYTHING to Harry, you've got everything wrong!"

Ronald Weasley didn't seem to be fazed at all by that comment, and Draco knew that it was wrong to hit Weasley back when he was only trying to defend his friend.

Yet Ronald Weasley would beat Draco into a bloody pulp if he didn't defend himself.

So Draco did the only thing he could do in a situation like this: he _RAN.

* * *

_

Draco fled through the Charms corridor, with Ron hot at his heels. He turned the corning and ran straight into the Library.

Ron must have been too angry to think of using his wand, and Draco didn't want to take out his own wand, which would give Weasley any ideas. Draco ran straight past several 4th year Hufflepuffs who all looked up at him.

"MR. MALFOY!" Madam Pince, the librarian, yelled. "DON'T RUN IN THE LIBRARY!"

Draco saw Ron enter the library too, and then run to the opposite side of the rectangular table at which Draco stood. They stared at each other, gasping.

"Weasley, please, at least talk to Harry before you get angry with me—"

"Oh shut up, Malfoy. I don't know what filthy tricks are up your sleeves, but I'm not letting you go. I've had it with you." Ron said in a deadly whisper.

Draco analyzed the area he was at, and made mental notes to himself.

_He and Ron were standing on the opposite sides of the table._

_If Ron ran in one direction, he could run in the opposite direction and get the hell out of the library._

_If Ron was aware of that, and planned to feign one direction, then switch to the opposite as a trick, then he would catch Draco._

_But what if Draco knew that Ron would switch directions? Then they could both feign going in opposite directions, yet switch, and Draco would get away._

_But what if Ron knew that Draco knew that Ron would switch directions? Then Ron would still catch him._

_But what if Draco knew that Ron knew that Draco knew that…_

Draco shook his head. _This was getting too confusing._

"Fuck this, I don't have to take this crap." Draco muttered to himself. He grabbed a large Transfigurations textbook that one of the Fourth Year Hufflepuffs had at her desk, and then he made a charge in one direction. As Ron came around the same side, Draco swung the book as hard as he could, and smacked it right into Ron's face.

As Ron crumpled to the floor, Draco ran out of the library and out to the Quidditch fields, as far away as he could.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry it took so long to update, I was...lazy. Actually, there was no other excuse for it, it's not like I was suffering from Writer's Block because Maureen and I planned out all the chapters. It's just that we wanted to take a break from updating once every 3 days, so we took a what, a 2 week break-Jelisee 

Here are some reviews I'll reply to:

_**I don't know why, but i feel like I already read this. said this fic was updated... Oh whatever. UPDATE SOON! Alora**_

Yes, you reviewed Chapter 6 twice, lol. It's been like that for me too, when I'd go online to look at my review history, and something is turned green, but doesn't have a new chapter. It's rather disappointing when it happens, too. We didn't update, nor edit the fanfic, so I don't know why it did that.

_**aw! i can just see them embracing in a field, rain pouring, them making out, them laying down on the grass, clothes coming off... oh sorry, i couldn't help it. i'm such a pervert. great chapter! update soon! yeahright**_

You're a sick perv, you know that? But I like it ;)

_**YAY FOR HARRY! HE'S SO BRAVE! WHAT A GRYFFINDOR! WHE! That was so cute! I mean, I don't think I've ever read a declaration thing that good! It was sweet and to the point, yet not cheesy. ** _

**The rain was a great touch! BRAVO! And I loved how you wrote about Harry fretting that Draco wouldn't like him back. The whole Flitwick scenario was hysterical. HAHAHAHA. Okay composes herself**

**I loved how Draco just walked up to Harry in the stands and kissed him. THAT WAS GREAT! EXCELENTE! MUY BIEN! (I'm so hyper). PLEASE update SOON! I must know how these two lovely gentlemen progress with their relationship! Princess Pepper**

Maureen loves long reviews, and she was so happy when she saw this one. (She's a review groupy). But anyway, thanks. And you seem very, VERY happy.


	8. Friendly Fire

**The Dreams of Reality**

_Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen

* * *

_

**Chapter 8: Friendly Fire**

After about 10 minutes of keeping to himself, Harry rose out of the bathtub. _Who knew that you could be on top of the world one moment, and at the bottom in literally 10 seconds later?_

After Harry dressed himself, he looked at his face on the fogged up mirror, and realized how depressed he looked. He rubbed at the mirror for a bit with his thumb to clear the away a bit of the steam, and ended up making the mirror even less clear with larger droplets of water on it, which appeared to distort his face even more.

* * *

He then left the Prefects bathroom and walked down the empty staircase, looking for any sign of visible human life.

Nothing.

Harry finally walked by the greenhouses when he started to hear voices.

"COME ON! SOCK IT TO HIM!" A Ravenclaw 3rd year boy hollered, clinging onto a branch of a tree, as if he were looking at something.

Harry followed the gaze of the boy, and noticed where all the shouts were coming from. There seemed to be a ring of Hogwarts students, standing in a large circle, and Harry could hear the voice of a girl, shrieking "STOP IT! STOP IT RON!"

Hermione's voice.

* * *

Harry immediately took off at a run and pushed himself through the large crowd of students in order to see what was going on.

In the middle of the circle was Draco, who looked like he had fallen backwards. He was sitting up, but his legs were sprawled on the ground, while he kept himself up with his arms. He looked like a mess: he had a dark circle around his left eye, his robes were torn and messed, and his usually carefully-combed mane was messy and in disarray.

Above Draco stood Ron. Ron had both fists in the air, and his nose was bleeding and looked almost broken, for it was somewhat purple and green at the same time. Other than that, however, Ron looked unharmed, though he was so angry that his usually somewhat-red hair now looked like it was completely on fire.

"Come on!" Ron challenged, his fists in front of him. "Afraid to fight me?"

"Ron! Ron! Stop it this instant!" Hermione shrieked, as her arms were wrapped around Ron, struggling to keep him from running forward and kicking Malfoy. Her efforts were working, but Harry didn't know how long they would work, for Ron was a good 7 inches taller than she.

"I won't hit you." Draco groaned, as he struggled to sit up, then gave a hiss of pain as he reached over and clutched his side.

"COWARD!" Ron yelled. "FILTHY COWARD! Hermione—let go!"

"No!" Hermione yelped, and Ron then put one hand on each of her wrists and pried her off. "RON!" Hermione yelled as he wrestled her off, "you're making a huge mistake!"

After Ron succeeded in wrestling himself out of Hermione's grasp, he started toward Draco, who was still down on the ground, and unable to pick himself up.

Harry couldn't take it anymore—he had to do something. Immediately, he pushed himself past the two other students standing in front of him, and charged at Ron.

"ARGH!" Harry grunted, as he jumped, wrapped his arms around Ron's waist, and they both tumbled onto the ground.

Harry was probably the only person in that entire group of people who had the common sense of getting out his wand, but he shouted "IMPEDIMENTA!" and Ron stopped trying to resist him, for the spell caused him to move only a tenth as fast as he could.

The students watching the scruffle, at first loud and noisy, were now completely silent.

"Show's over, people." Harry muttered.

The people still continued standing there, watching Harry, Ron, and Draco, who had all fallen on the floor.

"Well you heard him," Hermione added, "SCRAM, DAMN IT!"

* * *

Everyone else start going away, andleft, one-by-one.Hermione leaned over to Harry and whispered quietly to him.

"I don't know what's going on here, Harry, but for some reason, I'm quite certain that it involves you. Now, it's not my place to ask you what you are doing, but whatever it is, it's up to you to fix." Hermione then turned and looked at both Ron and Draco, and added, "but whatever it is, it sure is serious."

"Thanks." Harry replied, not knowing what else to say, and Hermione gave him a polite nod, and then departed.

Ron slowly got back on his feet as the spell wore off, and he glared at Harry. Without saying anything, he started to walk away, and then ran the rest of the direction back into the castle.

* * *

Harry sighed as he turned back to Draco.

"Are you alright?"

Draco scoffed. "Does it LOOK like I'm alright?"

"Well, I just meant if you are able to get up—there's nothing serious, is there? Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey."

Draco tilted his chin upwards, in order to redeem any bit of dignity left in his body. "I don't need Madam Pomfrey to—ah…ah…" He let out a small moan as he clutched his stomach.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked immediately.

"Your little friend kicked me right in the stomach. Twice." Draco let out another hiss of pain as he stood up straight again. "Okay, fine, I'll go see Madam Pomfrey."

Harry let Draco lean one arm over his shoulder, and helped Draco slowly to the Hospital Wing.

When they got to the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomfrey almost through a hissy fit over "Mr. Malfoy's condition" and the "improper conducts of post adolescent teens". When Draco was finally in bed and being pampered by Madam Pomfrey, Harry left in search of Ron.

* * *

Harry didn't have to search for Ron; for the redhead was at the first place which Harry looked, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron was sitting on a couch, elbows on his knees, and the palms of his hands covering his eyes and his forehead.

Cautiously, Harry walked up to Ron and sat down next to him. "Ron?"

Ron raised his head slightly, and turned to Harry with bloodshot eyes. "Malfoy…he was telling the truth, wasn't he?"

"I don't know, I didn't see what happened."

"He said that he didn't do any sort of binding curse on you, and he didn't force you to do anything you didn't want to. In other words, he said that you befriended him of your own free will."

Harry didn't say anything, so Ron continued. "So basically, when I burst in on you two in the bathroom, you were naked, with him, in that tub, giving him…giving him a blowjob…"

"What?" Harry said. "Who ever said I gave him a blowjob?"

"Then what the hell WERE you doing?"

"We were just relaxing, we haven't done anything sexual!"

"But you would have, wouldn't you? You were about to, weren't you?"

Harry lowered his head without talking, and Ron gave a shuddering gasp, as tears started to stream from his eyes. "By god, Harry, what happened to you? I don't—I don't even think I know you any more." Ron's lip started to quiver, and he turned away.

"Ron, you don't know the whole story—it wasn't something out of the blue, you don't understand the…the psychological feelings that came along with it. You just can't see it, because you don't know the whole story! Why do you care, anyway! I can look out for myself, why does it even matter to you what I do? Hermione wouldn't do anything other than offer her congratulations, why would you, my best friend, the one who knows me best, be upset by this?"

Ron didn't say anything, but Harry could read the look off his face.

"Oh bloody hell—that's the reason, isn't it? You…like me yourself."

Ron sat as still as stone, without saying anything.

"So that is the reason!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh, Ron, I'm so sorry—I truly am. But please, please understand, I really care about Draco. It's not some ridiculous flirtation I have, or that I'm curious about sexual experiences, or I'm experimenting, or any of that sort. I love Draco Malfoy, I really do." Harry said, surprising even himself. But as he said it, he became even more confident that he really cared for Draco.

Ron sat quietly; while Harry couldn't do anything other than sit by him, waiting. After several minutes of silence, Ron finally responded. "I…I understand."

"You do?"

"I don't know, I don't know what to think. But Harry, are you sure, are you sure you like him?"

"I am."

Ron sighed. "Then I…I guess that whatever is important to you, I'll support." He gave a smile, though the smile looked forced and it didn't reach his eyes.

Harry gave Ron a hug. "Thanks, Mate." Harry said, and then turned and exited the Gryffindor Common Room, feeling much lighter-hearted.

* * *

When Harry was walking down the Gryffindor tower, he saw Hermione walking up the stairs, ready to meet him.

"Harry! How's Ron?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"I spoke to him." Harry glanced back in the direction of the Fat Lady's portrait, and then back to Hermione. "I think he'll be alright."

Hermione sighed. "I can cheer him up."

"I hope so too…" Harry said thoughtfully. He then thought of an idea. "Hermione!"

"Yeah?"

"Ron used to like you, didn't he? I mean—fourth year, fifth year, maybe even now, maybe you can—"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, shocked. "Have you gone mad? You want me to lead Ron on and play with him just to get his mind away from whatever is bothering him?"

Harry made a sly smile. "If you could."

Hermione uttered a noise of frustration, then stomped off into the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

**Author's Note:** See? Maureen and I can get things done if we stopped being lazy :P And in case you were wondering, this fanfic is going to have 10 chapters overall, unless we squeeze it into 9 chapters. Then the 10th will be the epilogue, or if there are 10 chapters, we'll squeeze the epilogue into the end of the 10th chapter..-_Jelisee_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, (and yes, **princesspepper**, it did) and **sand3**, thanks for the info. I was going to put blood pudding, but it sounded too nasty. I should have just put vanilla custard.


	9. What We Require

**The Dreams of Reality**

Co-Authors: Jelisee and Obscene Maureen

* * *

**Chapter 9: What We Require**

The next day, Draco woke up in the Hospital Wing, recovering from his injuries. He kept his eyes closed, for he was tired and wanted to continue to snooze.

"Oh Draco, poor baby…" A young, annoying, and vaguely familiar female voice crooned.

_Damn it, the mother hen was back._

"If only I was there, I could have helped you against that little Muggle-loving weasel, what a little brat! Why didn't you hit him back, baby? Tell me! And why weren't Crabbe and Goyle with you? Usually you always have them around, but they said that you've been ignoring them for the past two weeks. Draco, Draco baby…"

Draco dug into his bed sheets with his fists, trying to restrain himself from telling Pansy to shut up. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Why the hell was she talking to him if she thought he was asleep, anyway?

_Don't think about it,_ Draco told himself, _just continue pretending you're asleep._

"Draco…Draco, listen to me." Pansy nagged. She then used her hand, and gave him a nudge on his shoulder. "Draco…Draco…"

Draco couldn't take it anymore.

"DAMN IT, GIRL, WOULD YOU STOP INVADING MY SPACE!" He yelled at her.

Pansy seemed taken aback by this remark, but only for a second. "Draco, what has gotten into you?"

"What has gotten into ME? You're the one whose nagging me with your 'Draco, Draco, why weren't Crabbe and Goyle with you' remarks! Just shut up and leave me alone, okay?" Draco wrapped this bedcovers around him, turned his face away from Pansy, and became silent and still.

Pansy stood beside Draco, silent, but then turned around and ran away from the Hospital Wing, while her shoes' _tap tap_'s gradually grew quieter, until they diminished completely.

Draco smirked. _If only she knew whom he really liked.

* * *

_

An hour later, Madam Pomfrey rapped on the door of the Hospital Wing.

"Mr. Malfoy, you have another visitor." She said.

Malfoy sat up eagerly. "Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Potter." The nurse said. "Oh, and you're free to go whenever you feel like it now, for your cuts have mended and your bruises have healed." She exited out of the room just as Draco gave a grateful "thanks".

A few seconds later, the head of a certain raven-haired boy popped in from behind the doorway.

"Come in." Draco said cheerfully, and Harry Potter walked back in to the Hospital Wing.

"How did Weasley take it?" Draco asked as soon as Harry settled down in a chair beside him.

"I think he'll be alright."

"That's cool." Draco said.

Harry leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on the lips, then whispered into his ear. "When can you leave the Hospital Wing, Love?"

Draco felt a warm sensation when Harry said that. "Well, Madam Pomfrey said that I could go whenever I want. Would you want me to go with you now?

"Please do."

Draco climbed off the bed, and Harry helped him change from his pajamas into his school robes.

"Want to finish off what we started yesterday?" Draco whispered to Harry in a low voice.

Harry gave him a smile. "You know I do. And this time, I shall be the one who decides where we go. Not you, ME."

"Oh? And where would that be, Mr. Potter?" Draco said in a mocking voice.

"You shall see, Mr. Malfoy. Close your eyes, and let me lead the way."

Draco did as Harry instructed him to, and put his palms to his eyes.

"No peeking." Harry instructed.

"I'm not." Draco said, slightly annoyed.

* * *

Draco followed Harry, who had his hands on both of Draco's shoulders in order to steer him in different directions. Draco felt awkward at first because he worried that Harry might push him into a wall as a prank, but began to trust Harry as the walk went on.

"Stop." Harry commanded. "Now, open your eyes."

Draco uncovered his eyes, and looked at the door in front of him.

"It's a broom closet, Harry."

"Oh please. Don't you recognize this hallway?"

Draco studied the hallway in which they were standing. "I think that this was the place Professor Umbridge led us Slytherins during our fifth year."

"That's right. Draco, this is the Room of Requirement, and it gives us what we want the most of all."

"What do we want most of all?" Draco asked stupidly.

"Privacy, of course."

Draco watched Harry close his eyes, take a deep breath, and push open the door.

* * *

"Oh…my…god." Draco exclaimed as he saw the interior of the room.

The pale-golden room had a crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling, which was about a good 15 feet over the heads of the two boys. On one side of the room was a large dresser with a great mirror over it; while on the other side was a beautifully designed dark red couch. And right in the middle was a tall, canopied bed which had translucent white curtains hanging down from it.

Draco heard the door click shut behind him, after he entered. Draco turned around and noticed that it was Harry who closed it, and was now whispering a locking spell.

Draco walked up behind Harry, and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Draco then kissed Harry on the neck, the shoulders, and going lower.

"Wait." Harry said, stopping him.

Draco frowned. "What now?"

"Let's do you first." Harry said. He undid Draco's robes, revealing the shirt and trousers underneath. Harry gave Draco a push, and Draco collapsed onto the couch behind him.

Draco knew what was going to happen next, or at least had a hint to it. He began undoing the buttons to his shirt, and felt his arousal, which had already begun to rise when Harry had entered the hospital wing, began to ache painfully.

After Draco removed his shirt, Harry pulled down the zipper of Draco's pants, causing the blonde to become rather self-conscious.

He soon realized that he had no reason to be nervous, for Harry had grasped his cock, and began to massage thehead with his thumb.

Spasms of pleasure shot through Draco. Even when Draco had used his left hand to please himself, (a trick which most Hogwarts boys learned by their 3rd year, and all knew by their 5th) he had never felt anything as sensational as this.

That is, until Harry Potter brought his warm mouth onto it.

Draco gasped loudly, and grasped the cloth on the couch with his hands, scrunching them tightly. He felt that incredible, rhythmic feeling, as Harry began to suck slowly; licking and tasting him as if he were a baby's pacifier.

"Oh, Harry…" Draco groaned aloud. Harry then moved his right hand onto the base of Draco's groin, and began to massage Draco's "family jewels".

Because Harry was also born of the male sex, he knew what sensations and touches that a young man craves. He knew where to touch, he knew where to lick—he knew where to suck, he knew what it did.

Draco restrained himself from letting out a cry, though his mouth opened up and he squeezed his eyes shut, bucking his hips now and then.

When he finally came, he felt the rhythmic motions of Harry's throat contract and expand, which caused Draco to shudder from the ecstacy.

He fell back onto the couch, naked, breathing, eyes half-closed, while Harry gave a soft chuckle.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to post this. I grew very VERY lazy. What happened was that Maureen was supposed to write this chapter, but she grew lazy, so I started to write it, but I grew lazy too. I knew what to write and everything, but I've been busy, plus I'm writing my very own book on the side, so it was my first priority, and this my second. When you add that to all my school work, I have been very stressed out lately. -**_Jelisee_**


End file.
